gameshubfandomcom-20200213-history
LEGO Dimensions
|image= LEGODimensionsArt.png |caption= |developer= TT Games |developer2= |developer3= |publisher= Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment |director= |designer= |writer= |artist= |composer= |platform= PlayStation 3 PlayStation 4 Wii U Xbox 360 Xbox One |released= September 27th, 2015 September 29th, 2015 |initial= |latest= |genre= Action Adventure |ratings= |payment= }} is a toys-to-life video game, in the style of Disney Infinity and Skylanders, developed by LEGO and Traveller's Tales, to be released on September 27, 2015 for North America and September 29th, 2015 in Europe. It will be available for Xbox 360, Xbox One, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, and Wii U. The game was announced to be in development on April 9, 2015, but was first rumored a few weeks before. Official Description For the first time in any LEGO videogame, characters from iconic entertainment franchises join forces and battle in worlds outside of their own. In addition to the game, the LEGO Dimensions Starter Pack will include the LEGO Toy Pad, which allows players to transport special LEGO minifigures and other LEGO objects into the game, bricks to build the LEGO Gateway, three LEGO Minifigures, including LEGO Batman from DC Comics, LEGO Gandalf from The Lord of the Rings and Wyldstyle from The LEGO Movie, plus the LEGO Batmobile. In addition to the three minifigure heroes used to start the experience, LEGO Dimensions will allow gamers to customize their experience with additional expansion packs. Highly collectible Level Packs, Team Packs and Fun Packs will provide new buildable characters, vehicles, tools and gadgets, as well as compelling game content with new mission-based levels and unique in-game abilities. All expansion packs will feature well-known properties and provide gamers the opportunity to use everything interchangeably, anywhere throughout the game – with no limitations. A small sample of packs available in 2015 include the Back to the Future Level Pack with a LEGO Marty McFly minifigure, a LEGO Ninjago Team Pack with Kai and Cole minifigures, three Ninjago Fun Packs with Jay, Nya and Zane minifigures, two DC Comics Fun Packs with Wonder Woman and Cyborg minifigures, three The Lord of the Rings Fun Packs with LEGO Gollum, LEGO Gimli and LEGO Legolas minifigures, four The LEGO Movie Fun packs with Emmet, Bad Cop, Benny and Unikitty characters, and a The Wizard of Oz Fun Pack with a LEGO Wicked Witch of the West minifigure. Additional packs to round out the 2015 assortment were announced with still more to go. Further waves of expansion packs will be released regularly following the launch of the game and into 2016. Storyline There is an ancient planet at the center of the LEGO Multiverse inhabited by an evil mastermind, Lord Vortech. It is said that he who controls the Foundational Elements that this planet is built upon, controls all of the Multiverse. Lord Vortech has vowed to be that ruler, summoning characters from a variety of LEGO worlds to help him find these building bricks of LEGO civilization. Some have agreed. Others have rebelled. And only the combined powers of the greatest LEGO heroes can stop him. When a mysterious and powerful vortex suddenly appears in various LEGO worlds, Robin, from the DC Comics universe, Metalbeard, from the LEGO Movie universe and Frodo, from the Lord of the Rings universe are swept away. To save their friends, Batman, Gandalf and Wyldstyle bravely jump into the vortex. As they journey to locations beyond their wildest imaginations in search of their friends, they soon realize that Lord Vortech is summoning villains from across different LEGO worlds to help him gain control. As his power grows, worlds mix, unexpected characters meet and all boundaries are broken. Our heroes must travel through space and time to rescue their friends before the vortexes destroy all of LEGO humanity. Features Starter Pack The Starter Pack is a LEGO Dimensions set. It includes the game itself and Batman,Wyldstyle and Gandalf minifigures.The Starter pack also includes a buildable Batmobile vehicle,Toy Pad and LEGO Gateway. Expansion Packs There are three kinds of Expansion Packs in LEGO Dimensions,these are Fun Packs which include one Minifigure and a Vehicle or Gadget,then we have the Team Pack which includes two Minifigures and 2 Vehicles/1 Vehicle and 1 Gadget or 2 Gadgets and finally the last Expansion packs are the Level packs which include a special level for that specific franchise in game. Gallery LEGO Dimensions - Announcement Trailer (Extended Version) LEGO Dimensions - Story Trailer LEGO Dimensions - Adventure Worlds Trailer External Links *Offical Website *Twitter *Facebook *Tumblr Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:PS3 Category:PS4 Category:Wii U Category:Xbox 360 Category:Xbox One